


Magic, is Everything.

by Random_DATA



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Multi, Secret Identity, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA
Summary: Everything is made up of magic.There are countless different types of magic. It's always changing. Constantly unstable, extremely volatile...What sort of adventures will the Mane Six have, as humans, in this alternate reality?I invite you to read, and find out.





	1. Prologue

The world is filled with magic. Every living creature is just a condensation of magic.

 

Earth was one of the examples, although most scholars look to the sun instead, for that, was true testament to magic.

 

Time begins when the big bang happened, a small, extremely dense particle suddenly expands into vast space. Residuals of magic gathered to create planets, and in one special planet, a great storm brews, creating a chain reaction that sparked life giving magic...

In started with a small cell, but soon the planet was covered in all sorts of flora and fauna!

 

However, despite how amazingly varied the magic was on Earth, the sun came before it, and it's rays charged the magic on Earth. Which was how the storm began.   
The flora flourished under the special energy magic that only the sun could generate. Thus supporting the diets of the rest of the fauna.

Now because magic by nature was unstable and active, the many planets began to move, some orbited, while others just moved in small, minuscule fractions. In similar fashion, the Earth orbited the sun.  
  


And this is how the world began...

 

... Oddly enough, despite the vast abundance of magic on Earth, and keep in mind that everything is made up of magic, very little of it is actually used!

It just floats freely in and through everything, living or not.

 

As humans evolved, they grew aware of this untapped potential, and two very special sisters worked tirelessly to harness it. Legend has it that Luna and Celestia were the first to ever achieve this seemingly impossible feat. They were touched by the vast knowledge of the world they lived in, and soon they brought many new things upon the rest of humanity.   
Celestia harnessed the sun and bid it to move around the Earth, while Luna crafted the moon from the most mystical of energies. When the moon was finally complete, Celestia helped Luna raise the moon to the sky. In order to keep it lit, she willed the sun to always shine upon it's surface, so that everyone could see her little sister's work. Together they grew wings, fashioned staffs, and protected the delicate balance of magic on Earth. 

Unbeknownst to her elder sister, Luna experimented with magic, and on one particular night... She created a new sort of magic. Luna polished it and nurtured it until the day she proudly shared it with every living creature. She dubbed it, Dream magic.

 

Celestia was immensely overjoyed at her sister's genius, and all the humans celebrated it.

 

But the nature of magic bid it to change. To shift and move, and become, volatile. This was how negative magic was born.

 

When Luna realized what had happened, she made it her mission to gather this negative magic and lock it away until it shifted again. Not wanting to loose her elder sister's praise and respect, she found a way to exchange the magic that formed her, with the magic that formed dreams. Allowing her to shift and phase through the dreamscape and control it effortlessly.  
Working tirelessly, she gathered the negative magic whenever she sensed it, until there was a storm of darkness around her.

And eventually, her very being became infected by the vile thoughts of every living creature on Earth. Luna was corrupted into a Nightmare.

 

This was known as the Dark ages.  
Nightmare first spread throughout the Dreamscape, and when it finally possessed all the dream magic, it manifested a solid physical form.

 

This beast, a true creature of all things bad, evil, and unholy began to spread it's negative magic everywhere. It created a slew of new ideas, creatures, and other things of maleficent nature. 

Celestia watched the Earth tremble, horrified, frozen, but unwilling to accept... unwilling to accept that her sister Luna was lost. 

 

The eldest sister stood, petrified, as humanity, and all that lived on Earth was corrupted...

 

 

When Nightmare had finished corrupting all the magic that made Earth, it looked to the sun, and smiled a cruel, cruel, smile. The sun had a unique energy... a special magic that Earth never possessed, and it wished to corrupt it also.

But what would happen to the Earth if the sun goes out?

 

Celestia broke from her stupor, shaking in fear, in sadness, in immense guilt. For what she was about to do scared her, scared her, and truly hurt her.  
Harnessing the mystical magic of the moon, Celestia pushed the physical embodiment of Nightmare into the very same creation, her lost little sister made.

 

And after the deed was done, she too, disappeared, willing the magic that made her physical form to dissipate...

 

 

 

No one knows if anyone could ever master magic like they did. 

No one knows if the sisters would ever return.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_Present Day_

The suns shines down on the school grounds, the weather is pleasant, wind gently blowing a girl's open hair around her head.  
Annoyed, she ties it into a tight bun, and goes back to reading the textbook.

It's large, old, and frayed at the corners, but she doesn't mind, eagerly reading on and on until she's interrupted...

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight! Twilight!" 

 

"Ughhhh...." Gingerly closing the book with great care, she looks up at the yelling child, "what's wrong Spike?"

 

"The Headmaster has sent summons for you! He says it's really urgent!"

 

Suddenly the girl jumps onto her feet, "oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me right away!?!"

 

"He just passed by your dorm asking for you!"

 

She groaned, "he knows it faster by letter!" Grumbling to herself, Twilight shoves the books into her bag, taking extra care with the old book. As she continues packing up, the boy notices the book and it's title, "huh I didn't know you were into mythology..."

"I'm not... It's just." She pauses in her work looking directly at the boy with childlike excitement, "what if I told you that the legends were true?"

Spike scoffed but before he could open his mouth to deny her, Twilight jumps to her feet, her bag already on her back, "I mean it's not entirely impossible, right?"

 

"Uh, are you feeling alright? Is it about those dreams again?"

 

"I'm telling you Spike they  _aren't just_ dreams! There's something going on, I can feel it. There's more to this world! There's more to this place! There's more we can do with all this untapped magic!" As she talks, the boy looks down at his watch, shaking his head. If he knew anything about Twilight, it's that she was determined in everything she did. He frowns as he reads the time.

 

"Oh, wow, it's already been thirty minutes! Guess you better hurry huh?"

 

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Without a moment's hesitation, Twilight waves her had and Spike disappears.

Running down the path, she passes fields and various white buildings with elegant designs. Each building was a different school in her campus, each teaching various different aspects about magic and the world that they lived in.

 

As she makes her way down the path, she narrowly misses colliding into two other girls. 

"Oh, sorry!"

 

One of them reach out and grab an arm. "Woah, Twilight where are you going?"

 

"The headmaster sent summons for me! I really gotta go girls!"

 

The other frowns, "yeah but, it's Moon Dancer... She's invited us all to her Sweet Sixteen..."

 

"I'm really _really_ sorry girls, but right now I just don't have the time!" Wrenching her arm free, Twilight continues down her path.

 

When she finally reaches the Headmaster's office, she's out of breath and panting. The doors to the office are towering, suddenly filled with dread, Twilight works up her nerve and raises her hand to knock.

"Come in!"

 

The loud booming voice startles her, and she almost squeaks, hurriedly opening the doors, she rushes to apologize. 

The Headmaster is well versed in magic, many rumors around the campus have claimed that his appearance was purposely modified to appear intimidating, tall, and wise. Most of the girls speculate that in reality, his original form is a young man that on one would take seriously because of his age and good looks. While others speculate wild theories like, him being a wanted criminal and killing the real headmaster and taking his place. Either way, Twilight ignored them all and simply assumed that he always was freakishly tall, with a long white beard and heavily wrinkled tan skin. He waves his arms to catch her attention and to get her to stop stuttering apologies. "Yes, yes, that's quite alright Miss Sparkle. If it was urgent I would've just sent you a letter. Now please, take a seat, I've been meaning to discuss something with you."

 

"Oh. Okay. What's this about?"

 

"Well, you know you're one of my favorite students right? The brightest one I've seen in my age, but... it doesn't mean you can just do as you wish."

 

Sweat began to form on her brow as she shrunk in her seat, "uhhhh, I'm not sure as to what're talking about?"

 

"This morning, the librarian told me something interesting today. She told me that the book a class had finished restoring lately had gone missing." He leans in his chair, "isn't that interesting?"

 

Twilight sinks further in, "oh... That's... weird..."

 

"That's exactly what I thought! And so, you can never guess who came up when I was looking for it!"

 

"It couldn't have been me... by any chance?"

 

"You know the strangest thing is, that you did come up! And I just thought it was odd, cause _my star pupil_ couldn't  _possibly_ be a thief... Or could she?"

 

"I'm sorry sir..." Twilight turns to remove her backpack, carefully taking the book out of the bag, she hands it to the Headmaster. "It's undamaged. I just..."

 

"It doesn't matter Miss Sparkle. But you do realize that what you've done has serious consequences... Some might even say it warrants expulsion."

 

The words hit her like a car. "Expulsion!? No... But.. I. I. It can't be!"

 

"Now, now, as long as you realize the severity of your actions, I'll allow you to continue studying in our school."

 

"Oh! Thank you so much... I. I don't know what to say."

 

"However, you will be off campus."

 

"What? Where will I be studying?"

 

"There's a small town, not too far from here, named Ponyville. And this year they will be hosting the annual Summer Sun Celebrations. If you wish to earn your seal, you'll not only have to watch over the preparations for the festival, but you're going to have to continue your studies there as well."

 

"WHAT!? But! But sir! How!? All the materials I have for my classes are here! How will I go to my lectures!? How will I get access to the library? And what about my current projects?"

 

"No worries young one, I will arrange for your syllabus to be adjusted accordingly. There are a few other students there earning their seals as well. Your living quarters will be arranged when you get there. Spike will already have the itinerary, now all you have to do is pack up and rest. It'll be a busy day tomorrow." And with that he finally raises from his seat, gesturing that she do the same. As he steers her to the doors, Twilight mumbles a few protests half-heatedly, overcome with shock. 

 

As the doors slowly swing close, the Headmaster informers her that if she had arrived earlier, the terms of her punishment could've been further discussed and possibly rearranged. He smirks as the doors shut, not missing her shocked expression.

 

"Ponyville? Summer Sun Celebration!? What...?"


End file.
